This invention relates to a temperature-dependent switch, with a material in a housing, the material expanding when heated, and a transmission part, displaceable by a diaphragm, and a sealing part, this part having an annular groove which receives a bead on the edge of the diaphragm.
Temperature-dependent switches, wherein a substance which expands when heated in a housing, for example a gas, a liquid, or a solid, e.g. wax, displaces a transmission part and then actuates a switch, a valve, or similar element are known. Such temperature-dependent switches make it possible to trigger a specific switching or positioning process when the fluid flowing around the switch is at a precisely defined temperature.
There is also a need to provide a single-pole normally-open switch, which closes at a certain temperature, or on the other hand, a single-pole normally-closed switch, for example to shut off an electrical heater for a carburetor or the like.